sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Continuation of MUPR:Y1:R1 “In the Wake of the Blast” with Sonicsilvia1
Please list characters in use below Edit * Asonja the Hedgehog * Jason the Abnormal (Mostly Dragon Humanoid at this time) As you approach the pile, what gender will you find? Male Female Once decided, please write your response. Male Beginning The sand began to slowly move upward, a steaming noise going off from the noticeable burned off sections. It was not fully stable, however, and collapsed. Asonja and Jason looked at each other in bewilderment. They were having a silent argument to who will go check. Jason was the loser and had to check. He formed into his full dragon form and flew down slowly. He muttered something inaudibly before getting closer. The sand immediately reacted, but only through small shifts. Gradually it cooled down and attempted once more to move. It shifted upward, eventually becoming a black-colored figure: the proportions of a mobian, but without eyes, a nose, toes, a mouth, or fingers. The only thing that made it seem male was the torso shape. Jason flew back a bit, Asonja just watching, confused and silent. Jason went up to it, getting a 360 view of it. "Uhh...what is this?" Asonja shrugged in the background. "What..." A distorted voice called from the figure, small strands of some energy static-moving about it. "not who?" Jason yelped and flew back to Asonja, crashing into him. Asonja groaned a bit and Jason got off of him, apologizing. He went back up to the figure. "S-sorry. WHO are you?" The figure didn't respond. He just, looked aside... around... at the destruction. Jason looked around with him. Asonja sat on the edge, yawning. "S-so uh...I'm Jason, by the way...Asonja's over there..." He pointed with his tail to him. He felt awkward for some reason. The figure glanced over at Jason, then Asonja. "... I crashed here..." Asonja nodded, but stayed silent. Jason nodded too. "Yeah, and we're the only ones alive after you crashed. And...if you don't mind me asking...where's the rest of your body?" The figure stepped back at this, small white sparks forming around him as he looked over his hands and feet. "... The term's 'born yesterday' right? ... Except... it's today." "Oh...right. Apologies." Jason says, his ears flicking a bit. His horns were covered by his hair, but they can be seen just a tad. "Do you uhh...want some alone time to form or...something?" "Form into what?" He looked back up at them, "is this world populated by dragons?" "No, I'm a shapeshifter. I'm mainly dragon, but Asonja's just a...hedgehog with fire powers. Everyone else is...or was...not important." "...They're dead aren't they? I fell and now they are all dead..." "Yup. Unfortunately, they're all dead...but us." "... That... does not feel right," He attempted to climb up the crater wall but he slid back down. "Here, I'll help ya." He picks him up to the surface. Asonja backed up from him as he Jason put him down safely. The figure seemed uncomfortable being picked up but said nothing. "... We shouldn't be here should we?" "I don't know, but if you would like to go somewhere else, there is a free Inn to go into...which is surprisingly unharmed during the explosion but the windows are broken and...the shard went into everyone, killing them...Eh, I should stop." Jason says and flies toward the Inn. Asonja just stood there near the figure, sighing. The figure looked at his fingerless hands for a moment. With a long sigh, a cracking sound could be heard from him. Slits began to tear open at where the eyes would be, eventually ending when two very reptilian glowing eyes were formed. They were without pupils or irises, a dark purplish grey. Asonja jumped and back up a bit, a bit grossed out by that. "Ew! Next time, warn me that you were going to sprout eyes..." He says, trying to steady his breath. The figure's glowing eyes shot up directly at Asonja, an almost warning tint of deep red washing through before returning to the previous shade. Asonja stood there, frozen for a bit. He slowly relaxed, still hiding the fact that he's pale. "N....N-nevermind..." "... I need time..." The figure slowly walked into the wreckage. "Right...uhh...we'll be over here...I guess..." Asonja says and sits down near the wreckage, looking away from the figure. He didn't eat anything, or do much of anything. He just...sat there. Time passed. Creaking doors were heard. The figure eventually walked back out, grey dust seeming to had stained his lower arms. Asonja looked up at him, seeing him upside down. "Oh hey, you're back...What happened?" He had bags under his eyes and he looked rather skinny. "I observed," He replied. "Observed...what?" He asked, in boredom. "The death, the wreckage... the buildings I ended... We should leave." "Alright, fine. Let me get the dragon weirdo..." He gets up and into the Inn. It was a rather slow 10 minute process but they came back out. Jason was a dragon humanoid at this point, exactly like his full dragon form but standing on his hind legs. "Governments will want to know what happened here I'd imagine," The being assumed. "Where do you usually go?" "I usually go underground. I'll show you. Just follow me." Jason says as he bursts into the sky. Asonja groaned and ran after the flying Jason as he heads East. The figure walked after them, then ran after them. A small trail of his black sand flew out from him as he got faster, catching up with the two soon after. Asonja wasn't fast because he was starving and tired. Jason noticed this, flew down to Asonja, put him onto his back and continued to fly. "We're almost there, just another mile." Jason says. "Asonja... why are you tired?" He asked. Jason answered for him; "Sometimes he doesn't eat or sleep from...depression I think." "... Did I add to that depression?" "Nono, do not worry." Jason assures. "You didn't add to it. He's just had a...difficult past to deal with." "And you?" "Uhh...I haven't been through much. I kinda got over my past pretty quickly. Asonja's...still in his past..." He sighs. "He doesn't want to discuss it, does he?" "It does make him feel better when someone talks about it with him. But not right now, he's a bit sick." Jason says. "You could talk it with him if you wish." "When we get to our location, I will... probably." "Alright." Jason nods and continues flying. After about 5 minutes, they reached a hole in the ground. Jason flies into the hole.